


Hands

by RadarsTeddyBear



Series: Fictober 2019 [7]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadarsTeddyBear/pseuds/RadarsTeddyBear
Summary: But something was wrong.  The room wasn’t dark enough for her hands to be so dim.  They shouldn’t have blended into the sheets beneath them.





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "[Bloody Hands](https://radarsteddybear.tumblr.com/post/183392729100/la-vie-en-whump-october-approaches-in)"
> 
> I tried to get the last chapter of _[Kidnapped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087635/chapters/50171726)_ done for today, but that just didn't happen. I should be able to have it for Thursday.

Lena sat curled in a ball in her bed, shaking. The sun had gone down about an hour ago, leaving her in the dark. 

She'd felt...precarious over the last few days. Insubstantial, almost, like she was drifting too close to the shadow realm, and she didn’t know how to stop it. She’d tried, of course; she’d even enlisted Violet’s help, briefly. And then she’d taken everything back when Violet couldn’t figure out what to do, either. _No, it’s fine, I’m feeling much better now._ And then she’d shut herself in her room and...well. That had been yesterday.

There was a knock at the door. Lena barely heard it. It felt so far away, even though it wasn’t. Someone said something on the other side. It was probably Violet. Again. 

Then there was another knock, and another voice. Webby, but it didn’t matter. Lena’s arms felt too far away now.

Lena was vaguely aware of hushed voices outside her door. She held out her arms, to look at them, remind herself they were there. She could barely see them in the dim light. She hugged her arms close to her body. She could still feel them. They were still there.

But something was wrong. The room wasn’t dark enough for her hands to be so dim. They shouldn’t have blended into the sheets beneath them. 

Lena slowly brought them away from her body. Her hands shook. 

They were still too dark.

They grew lighter at a point just above her elbows. Lena tried to tamp down the panic rising in her throat as she reached over to turn on the lamp. She scarcely noticed when she missed the switch the first try. The room filled with light, chasing away some shadows and creating new ones. 

But the shadows on her hands were still there. She looked at them in horror. This couldn’t be happening. _This couldn’t be happening._

There was another knock at the door. _No, not now._ Lena scrubbed at her arms, trying to scrape the shadows away. She rubbed her arms raw, but it was no use. She watched helplessly as the shadows drip up her arms, over her shoulders, and down towards her chest and stomach.

"Lena!” More pounding on the door.

Something whispered in Lena’s ear. _“Come to me.”_

“No!” she shouted. 

“We’re coming in!” she heard Webby yell. The door started to shake as Webby and Violet tried to knock it down. _Bang. Bang. Bang._

Lena ran to the switch on the wall and turned on the light fixture bolted to her ceiling. Shadows all over her room disappeared, retreating like vampires from the sun, but the ones that were engulfing her body remained. 

The shadows kept seeping over her. Lena’s feathers turned inky black, growing darker and darker. The visual cues that proved she was three dimensional disappeared into the growing void. 

Lena felt lightheaded. She stumbled over to the mirror. Two bright eyes gleamed back at her from the darkness. The banging on the door continued. Lena scrambled away from the shadows that were unfolding over her body. She lost her footing and fell, her shoulder passing right through her night table. Lena screamed as the shadows finally swallowed her up, sending her back to the Shadow Realm.


End file.
